A DALI lighting system typically includes a DALI controller device and a number of DALI compatible lighting fixtures and other devices. In a DALI lighting system, the DALI controller may control a number of DALI light fixtures using DALI commands. For example, a DALI controller can send DALI commands to turn on and off as well as to change a dim level of light emitted by one or more light fixtures.
In some applications, it may be desirable to change the correlated color temperature (CCT) of a light emitted by a light fixture. However, many existing DALI lighting systems do not support explicit color temperature adjustment commands. For example, some DALI controllers do not send out color temperature control commands, and some DALI-compatible lighting fixtures may not support color temperature control commands. Further, DALI lighting systems that support color temperature control commands generally rely on separate DALI commands resulting in additional network traffic. Thus, a solution that uses existing DALI commands for color temperature setting/adjustment of light emitted by a lighting fixture of a DALI lighting system is desirable.